Primary Lure: Teaser
by Mempyisms
Summary: //HP/SM// Mamoru savagely murders Usagi. Usagi is confused, and brought back to life only to be sent to Hogwarts, and have Tom Riddle abduct her as his first follower. Will she submit? //Rated for later chapters!!//


Title: Primary Lure  
  
Warnings: (IN LATER CHAPTERS...) DARK, DARK, DARK THEMES, SEXUAL SITUATIONS, SUGGESTIVE DIALOGUE, SWEARING, POSSIBLE LIME  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters -- they belong to their respective creators and/or companies.  
  
By: HikariTsuki  
  
Author's Notes: Ah, well, I wanted to write this. I've been busy, and I wrote this unbelievably short teaser is one sitting, so if there are spelling mistakes, odd turns of phrase, ect, ect, please, just deal. Arigatou. ^^  
  
  
  
I kept thinking of Mamoru's beautiful hair and flashing eyes, the way they had betrayed me. I kept thinking of them and forgetting my own friends had betrayed me.  
  
That time had been different. Mamoru, my beloved, had been an angry person for as long back as my memory could reach.  
  
That time had been different.  
  
Whilst he had moved in for the final blow -- that last drop of water that would thwart that remaining breath of ever-so-fragile flame -- I had suppressed my scream. He had not meant to hurt me -- he was troubled. I had told myself that. I had groped for reason in the meloncholy hush which had become my subconscious.  
  
That time had been different.  
  
What if, that night, Mamoru hadn't been drunk?  
  
I wondered. I could sometimes sit and wonder, and wonder and sit, and try and sit and wonder until I thought I'd go crazy. I now even wonder if I was crazy. I wonder...  
  
Mamoru...he was my destined, he was my betrothed, he was my soul-mate. He was beautiful.  
  
That time had been different.  
  
Mamoru had always been beautiful. His eyes would probably be beautiful yet, if he hadn't been drunk that night. If he hadn't been so beautiful...  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
Why had Rei loved Mamoru? Or had she been infatuated?  
  
Why had Mamoru...why had my prince loved Rei? Or had he been infatuated, too?  
  
Why had I loved him? Why had he been so beautiful? Why?  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
I don't understand.  
  
Why had Mamoru's soul been so beautiful? And why had it turned out to be so tainted...so soiled...so not beautiful?  
  
I DON'T UNDERSTAND.  
  
I DON'T UNDERSTAND.  
  
I DON'T UNDERSTAND.  
  
  
  
He restrained her flailing arms and wide, crazed eyes. Somehow, he figured that once her eyes had been large and trusting, not afraid. Not haunted...  
  
She came to, then, and made a strange little yelping sound. She shot upward into an awkward sitting position, staring at him with those deep, suspicious eyes.  
  
If he hadn't known any better, he'd have supposed she had been on something.  
  
When she spoke, her voice was high and unnatural. "Who are you?" And her face was contorted in horror.  
  
He paused, not answering, not wanting to disturb her further. "I -- "  
  
"Are you Mamoru?" She squeaked, and a sudden intuition within the boy understood that she wasn't really seeing him. Her eyes were glazed...  
  
He remained silent.  
  
"No! No! No! No! Stop! Stop! Get Away!" She aimed to punch him. He had no doubt she would have succeeded, too, if the binding spell he had cast around her hospital bed hadn't prevented her. Her reflexes were sharp. Abnormal, for any girl.  
  
He leaned forward to push her gently against the matress of the bed, and, surprisingly, she allowed him, nearly too drained to fight. Nearly too confused and unstable.  
  
Yet her reflexes had been sharp...  
  
'Interesting.' he said inwardly.  
  
His even breath tickled her cheek. She was a prize. She was different. He wanted her.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked again, molten sapphire pools of sincerity still unseeing, but ever-innocent.  
  
Mussy brown hair and equally chocolate eyes blinked. A twisted bearing of the teeth that couldn't be deemed a comforting smile by any extent of the imagination presented itself.  
  
He kissed her -- plainly, chastely, on the cheek. He moved away, to the door.  
  
Her eyes cleared, the pupils focusing barely enough to mark true sight. But Usagi saw that, though evil, his eyes were beautiful.  
  
"My name is...Tom Riddle."  
  
And the girl smiled, dazed. He liked that smile already...  
  
She was out of it; he knew she had to have experienced some sort of traumatizing event. To have those sad eyes...  
  
"That's nice." she stated, words slurred but content, like she had forgotten her depression, her fear. A tiny smile graced her countenance, not unlike that of a drunken man.  
  
And then she collapsed onto the soft sheets of the bed.  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, okay, I understand you're probably wondering just WHERE IN THE HELL this ficlet is going. Is this actually going to be a Voldemorte/Usagi romance? What does Tom Riddle want with her? Incase you are unaware, Tom Riddle is Voldemorte before he really becomes Voldemorte. ^^;; But, in answer to the romance, I highly, HIGHLY doubt this will even have hints of anything between Usagi and Tom unless a lot of people want it. He might lust after her, or whatever, though. **innocent grins** Well, in any case, Usagi is going to become one of Voldemorte's top servants/death eaters. He'll probably brain-wash her. I don't want to give anything away, but I don't want to confuse you, so I'm explaining. However, more than likely, this'll be a love triangle between some of the younger- generation-Harry-Potter-cast a.k.a. Malfoy, Ron, Harry, George, Fred, Percy, ect, ect.  
  
You are free to vote, I guess. But please don't just vote for your favorite couple -- vote for a couple that will fit the story well, in your opinion.  
  
Please review, and simply tell me if I should continue, what mistakes I should fix. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE? ^^;; And, also, I completely forget what Tom Riddle/Voldemorte looks like. I just said brown hair and brown eyes because I wasn't in the mood to play guessing games. Gomen ne, minna- chan. **sweatdrops** Could someone, if at all possible, maybe tell me what he looks like? I'd be eternally grateful!! 


End file.
